una leyenda y un pacto de amor
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: U.A! los Uesugi deben huir debido a deudas, han llegado a un misterioso castillo en donde ya los conocian, ¿que pasa ahi? quien manda en el castillo? todo puede salvarse con amor? tercer capi! Yuki conoce a shu... el es algo especial... llegara a amarlo?
1. Chapter 1

antes q nada, aclaro, es un Universo alterno, y bueno, no es idea completamente mia, Blueazulacero me dio la idea, y a base de eso, lo escribi, espero q sea de su completo agrado eh?

**Una Leyenda y Un Pacto de Amor**

capitulo 1.- Un lugar Extraño

-------

Maiko - ya están cerca

Suichi - ya veo por favor no quiero problemas en la mansión ya hemos tenido bastante a demás no se como me convenciste para permitirles quedarse en la mansión

Maiko – tranquilo todo estará bien tal vez entre alguno de ellos – dice acariciándole su cabello - este la respuesta a nuestros problemas

--------

-Nos hemos quedado en la ruina -dijo Tohma tristemente- ahora que su padre se ha ido, solo nos ha dejado muchas deudas, y no podemos pagarlas

-Tohma, y que haremos?

-no lo se Mika-san... no se... ni aun con las propiedades de Yuki se alcanza a pagar todo

-entonces debemos huir -dijo Tatshua resuelto- hasta que Yuki escriba de nuevo un libro y nos permita pagar algo mas...

-oigan un minuto! -dijo Yuki molesto- porque yo? esas no eran mis deudas, sino las de mi padre, que ahora pertenecen a Tohma, que el se encargue de pagarlas... yo no estoy obligado a hacerlo

-pero yuki... a de mas podremos llevar a el guarda espalda de nuestro Padre K-comenzó Mika

-no, decididamente no! no pienso pagar algo que no es mío, y menos huir por eso... háganlo ustedes...

------

El camino era muy cerrado, los árboles producían enormes sombras, y, a pesar de ser medio día, se veía algo nublado. Tohma, quien conducía, había aconsejado salir precipitadamente tan solo con algo de ropa, sin llevarse las demás cosas para evitar que sospecharan algo los demás. Yuki, con su laptop sobre las piernas, se veía algo molesto, una reacción algo lógica ya que literalmente lo habían arrastrado hasta el automóvil y lo habían llevado sin su consentimiento, teniendo que amarrarlo para evitar que saliera K se encontraba a el lado de Tatshua observando detenidamente si nadie los estaba siguiendo

-me las van a pagar -decía- como se les ocurre secuestrarme! Al menos desamárrenme las manos y las piernas! es algo estúpido salir ahora que el auto está en movimiento...

-no Yuki- dijo Tatshua- si te suelto ahora, eres capaz de salir por la ventanilla... además, enojado te ves muy tierno jejeje

-porque eres tan estúpido! Déjame de decir tierno! esas son tonterías... suéltame, suéltame!

-no, no, no... -dijo el mientras le picaba las costillas intentando hacerlo reír

-suéltame!

-cállense los dos! -dijo Tohma molesto volteando a verlos- me están desesperando!

-tohma cuidado! -grito Mika al ver que el automóvil se salía de la estrecha carretera

Salieron justo a tiempo, unos segundos mas, y ahora estarían muertos, el auto estaba inservible, incendiándose en un precipicio al que había caído, y ellos, sin ropa sin cosas y sin nada.

-Fue un milagro que salieras yuki -dijo Tatshua- no pensé que pudieras hacerlo así amarrado... y mira, mas suerte que no se daño tu laptop

-imbecil -gruño Yuki- suéltame, ahora de nada sirve que este amarrado, deberemos caminar, ya que por tu maldita culpa, nos hemos quedado sin mi hermoso carro...

K – creo que fue mejor así no dejamos pistas, así será difícil encontrarnos

-tienes razon K y donde estamos? -pregunto Mika

-este... no lo se... -respondió Tohma- desde el principio tome la carretera que vio primero, nunca supe hacia donde nos dirigíamos...

Mientras tanto, Tatshua liberaba a Yuki de los amarres que en que lo tenían. Fue entonces, cuando comenzaron a oírse los ruidos de cascos de caballo, los 4 voltearon con curiosidad al lugar donde procedía el ruido, descubriendo un hermoso carruaje de madera con 4 maravillosos corceles que lo transportaban. El carruaje se detuvo junto a ellos. Yuki miro sorprendido al cochero, no se le veía la cara, pues estaba totalmente cubierto por una túnica con capucha negra

-Suban -les ordeno el cochero- su carruaje se ha destruido, vengan, los llevaré con mi amo...

-pero, quien eres? tu amo? que es todo esto? -pregunto Yuki

-no hagas tantas preguntas joven Uesugi, me han ordenado llevarlos, así que... sube con tu familia

-yo no pienso...

-gracias, claro... -respondieron los demás

Los 4 subieron al carruaje, agradeciendole a la suerte que alguien hubiera llegado para salvarlos, Yuki tan solo miro el carruaje con desconfianza, como era que había aparecido así, de la nada, y además... había dicho su apellido, como lo sabia? decidió subir, tanto porque Tohma y Tatshua lo jalaban, como por la curiosidad que lo inundaba

El carruaje avanzaba rápidamente, todo era muy cómodo por dentro, con lindas y suaves pieles en los asientos, Yuki miraba aun sorprendido, ya que seguía sin descubrir la cara del cochero

Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo ante un gran castillo, todo estaba rodeado por la maleza, los árboles eran enormes, y se veía algo tétrico, el cochero bajó del carruaje y abrió la puerta para permitir a los demás que bajaran. Ellos bajaron

Yuki vio a su alrededor, se encontraban a las puertas del castillo, todo era muy extraño, ya que, aun que a primera vista parecía un castillo deprimente, si se observaba con curiosidad, podían apreciarse los jardines de la parte trasera, los cuales se encontraban muy bien cuidados y con lindas y enormes rosas. La puerta del castillo se abrió, un joven de largos cabellos rojos junto con una chica de cabellos negros salieron

-gracias Fujisaki -dijo el joven pelirrojo- gracias por traerlos

-de nada... -el cochero se desprendió de la capucha, mostrando a un chico pequeño, de no mas de 16 años con cabello negro y ojos muy despiertos- y ahora, ire con los caballos...

De nueva cuenta subió al carruaje, y se alejó con los caballos hacia los bien cuidados jardines traseros

-Bienvenidos -dijo el pelirrojo- yo soy Hiroshi Nakano, pero pueden llamarme Hiro, ella es Ayaka, mi prometida... cuidamos el castillo, y dirigimos todo lo referente a él... pasen por favor, mi ama dijo que vendrían...

-tu ama? -dijo Yuki- y ella quien...

-todo a su tiempo Yuki Eiri Uesugi... pasa por favor...

Los dos chicos entraron al castillo tomados de la mano, Yuki y compañía decidieron entrar. El castillo era magnifico, con grandes techos.

Tohma… vaya esto es en verdad increíble no te parece Mika-San, encontrar castillos de este tipo es muy difícil y mas en estos tiempos… estoy muy impresionado

Mika si tienes razón a todo esto como es posible que supieran que vendríamos

Yuki - eso mismo iba a preguntar es muy extraño, todo esto así que mejor hablen de una ves

Hiro - No tiene que preocuparse a un que parezca extraño la señorita Maiko es una buena persona pero eso si ella predice muchas cosas inexplicables que ni siquiera nosotros podemos entender.

Tatshua – Ya veo con razón todo se ve tan extraño y díganme hay mas personas aquí

Ayaka – si hay gente no se preocupes aquí estarán a salvo a demás a fuera esta empezando una terrible tormenta y no creo que quieran irse en esas condiciones verdad – vengan con migo los guiare a la sala donde la Señorita Maiko los espera…

Entraron a una de las habitación estaba verdadera mente impresionante esta servida la mesa con mucha comida

Ayaka – pónganse cómodos y sírvanse lo que quieran – después de decir eso sale de la habitación.

Yuki – no me agrada todo esto me siento como si no estuvieran observando

Tatshu – hermanito tranquilízate yo me siento muy bien no se porque pero presiento que algo emocionante va a pasar en este lugar

Yuki – tu esta demente

K – mejor coman por si tenemos que irnos

Mika – si tienes razón

No tienen que temer están en su casa

Ellos voltearon a ver hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, en las escalaras de la habitación se encontraba una joven de hermosa cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel y les sonreí dulcemente….

Continuara...

Espero q les guste, mandenme sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

nuevamente, gracias por esperar! si, me tarde mucho, pero... lo lamento! xd tenia muchas cositas q hacer, y hasta ahora tuve tiempo cry! en fin, aclaro, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la brillante Maki Murakami, de ser mios, Yuki ahora seria mio muahahaha y no haria sufrir tanto a shuichi... en fin, espero que lo disfruten

cap 2

La joven era realmente hermosa, por lo que pudieron percatarse, con cabello castaño claro, y ojos color miel, les sonreia a la vez que bajaba las escaleras, llevaba ropa un tanto antigua, con corsé y grandes holanes en las mangas anchas, sumado al largo vestido hampón que llevaba, sin embargo, a pesar de verse pasado de moda, no dejaba de ser hermoso, simplemente, concordaba aquella ropa, y aquella chica con todo lo demas que habian visto. La chica se dirigio a la mesa y tomo asiento en una de las sillas vacias. Los observo

- ya está bien o no? si, fue una presentacion magnifica y todo, pero... ¿quien es usted? y ¿en donde estamos? - pregunto Yuki

-jajaja, cierto, no me he presentado... -dijo la joven- soy Maiko Shindou... y bienvenidos sean a este castillo, que, de ahora en adelante, pueden considerar su hogar...

-pues... gracias, no se que decir -dijo Tohma un tanto sorprendido como agradecido

-no tienes que decir nada, Seguchi Tohma, no es necesario -dijo Maiko- lo que ahora importa es que están bien, y a salvo de todo... pueden permanecer aqui el tiempo que gusten, el amo no tiene inconveniente en eso

-el amo? -pregunto tatsuha- quien es el amo?

-mi hermano... -dijo ella simplemente- mi hermano es el verdadero dueño de todo esto que ven aqui y a sus alrededores, pero... es un poco dificil de explicar... casi nunca sale... yo me encargo de todo lo que ven aqui...

-wow! parece que su hermano es alguien especial Maiko-san

-y que lo digas... mi hermano es alguien realmente especial... y llamame solamente Maiko, me haces sentir vieja Tohma -dijo ella sonriendo

-este...

-y como sabes nuestros nombres? como sabes tanto de nosotros? -inquirio Yuki de nueva cuenta

-siempre agresivo y a la defensiva... si, eres Yuki Eiri... no cabe duda, como lo se? mmm.. -ella guiñó un ojo- digamos que tengo ciertos poderes que me ayudan... los vi cuando venian por la carretera... vi todo lo que les ocurrio... no deben temer nada, no soy una mala persona, nadie de los que aqui habitamos somos malos... si me disculpan, necesito hablar con mi hermano... les mandaré a fujisaki para que los acompañe a recorrer el castillo... con su permiso...

Maiko se levanto de la mesa, hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego de eso, subió nuevamente las escaleras.

--------

-ya están todos aqui hermano- dijo Maiko- ahora se encuentran abajo comiendo algo... he de decir que todos son especiales... pero mas uno de los rubios...

-no me interesa en lo mas minimo -dijo éste- lo mejor para ellos es que se fueran rapidamente, antes de que esten mas adentrados en esto y no puedan salir...

-pero... al menos observalos, tal vez sean la clave para resolver nuestros problemas...

-no... ya dije que no, no puedo arriesgar a nadie...

-------

-y ahora que haremos yuki? -dijo tatsuha

-porque tengo que pensar yo? acaso no son capaces de pensar y responder sus interrogantes por ustedes mismos?

-pero vamos yuki, no te enojes asi.. no es para tanto -dijo mika intentando calmarlo

-ya... dejenme tranquilo, no se porque tenia que venir, porque tenian que obligarme,... no se para que vengo... no se nada! dejenme tranquilo!

Yuki se levanto de su asiento y salio por una de las puertas laterales, dejando a los demás totalmente sorprendidos. Anduvo caminando por diversos corredores hasta llegar a lo que era el jardin trasero. Realmente todo era muy hermoso, pues habia grandes rosales, una fuente con agua cristalina... todo, todo para quedar sorprendido. Se sentó en la orilla de una de las tantas fuentes que habia y se quedo pensando.

Tatsuha habia salido tras Yuki, llego tambien al jardin sin embargo, no veia a yuki por ningun lado... se sorprendio, pues a lo lejos, distinguio la silueta de un chico que estaba sentado bajo un arbol, se acerco a el algo dudoso

-eres... eres el amo de este castillo? -dijo en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente

-el amo? -dijo este levantandose- mi nombre es Ryuichi...

el joven era extraño, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser atractivo. Era algo bajito, pues le llegaria a los hombros, pero tenia hechizantes ojos azules, cabello negro con tintes azulados... era hermoso...

-Ryuichi? -dijo Tatsuha- pues.. mucho gusto... soy Tatsuha... yo... yo...

Tatsuha ya no sabia ni lo que decia, aquel hombre simplemente lo tenia hechizado, que hacer con el? como... como tratarlo si lo unico que deseaba era acercarse y abrazarlo? pero xd que estaba haciendo? porque se comportaba asi!

-quieres jugar no-da? -.pregunto Ryuichi mostrandole a Tatsuha un conejito rosado- este es Kumagorou...

-este... este... si...

-oye... y como te llamas?

-soy Tatsuha...

-neee! tatsuha-chan, vamos a jugar!

-si, jugaremos -dijo el realmente deseando permanecer con el peliazulado- pero dime, ¿eres el amo del castillo?

-el amo del castillo? -repitio el chico- no se a que te refieres no-da... solo soy pariente de shuichi... no se nada de amo del castillo...

-Shuichi? y quien es el?

-es encantador! sabe hacer todo, y lo quiero, pero... pero... hermana Maiko me prohibio contar mas de el, no se puede saber nada...

-mmm... Shuichi...

-no! yo soy Ryuichi, vamos a jugar!

-este si claro...

-----

-parece que Ryuichi ya entablo amistad con uno... tal vez esto tambien nos convenga... nunca cae mal uno nuevo aqui...

-Maiko, porque te interesa tanto lo que pase con esos extraños individuos?

-porque... entre ellos esta nuestro futuro, y tu salvacion...

continuara...

bien ,esta vez no pude contar con el apoyo de mi editora blue cry xq nu la he visto, y mejor continuaba antes de q no pudiera meterme por no se cuanto tiempo... asi q bueno, espero les agrade y a ti tmb blue, si no, avisame y con gusto cambio lo k kieras! saluditos!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Yuki Eiri seguía observando el jardín sin darse cuenta alguien se acerco a el y le toco el hombro

- solo espero que sea de su agrado estoy segura que este lugar es muy hermoso y mas para inspirarse, ya que usted es novelista puede seguir con su trabajo aquí y donde le plazca – dijo mirándolo dulcemente

- Como… supo que estaría aquí… Maiko san-

-Bueno, en realidad te vi desde la ventana de la habitación de mi hermano-

- y cuando lo conoceremos, se me hace muy extraño que una persona se mantenga encerrada en su cuarto que acaso oculta alguna imperfección en su cuerpo o es que es también terriblemente feo -

- para nada y no se preocupe estoy segura que lo conocerá muy pronto – se marcha de el lugar sin decir una sola palabra mas.

--------

- PRIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -dijo corriendo rápidamente y saltándole encima.

- Ryuichi… cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso vas a lastimar a alguien-

- pero es que Kumagoro quiere ver Shu-chan… verdad – dice mirando a el conejo - no- da

- Ryuichi y tu amigo – dijo mirando para todos lados

- hablas de Tatsuha chan –

- si el donde esta -

- no lo se estábamos jugando a las escondidas y no lo encuentro- dijo algo triste y con lagrimas en los ojos

- como no tengo nada que hacer, te ayudare a buscarlo

- en serio que linda eres por eso kumagoro y yo te queremos mucho… no - da

--------

- esta son sus habitaciones espero que sean de su agrado – dijo dándole a Tohma las llaves de cada una de las alcobas

- y cuando podremos ver a el dueño de esta mansión –

- Hiro solo volteo a verlos y luego suspiró- creo que en el desayuno el no suele bajar a cenar y solo hace presencia a la hora de el desayuno o a las 4:30 en el jardín –

- en el jardín – dijo Maiko

- a el amo le gusta cantarle a las flores – así que a las 4:30 suena una música suave y el canta para ellas, pero no le gusta que lo molesten cuando se encuentra cantando -

- ya veo - dijo mika mirando a su esposo – me suena muy romántico no te parece Tohma

- Si creo que si –

- Sabes te hace falta algo de romanticismo –

--------

En verdad todo esto es extraño mas no decir que raro, saben todo de nosotros, incluso la razon por la que salimos de la ciudad (pensamiento – Salimos si como no mas bien me obligaron a venir a este lugar no ay nada de interés aquí) Se empezó a escuchar una suave música por todo el jardín la cual lo saco de sus pensamientos ---- aclaración para las lectoras la música que se escucha es Glaring Dream----

- y ahora que - solo suspira mientras escucha la melodía, de repente se escuchó un suave murmullo algo lejano pero perceptible para el –

Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni

tokeru tsubuyaki ga…

- suena como un ángel - se levanta de su lugar y sigue la voz suavemente, y llega hasta donde proviene esa voz que lo ha dejado encantado

Ashimoto ni Chirabatta omoide nijimaseru

Mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa glaring one way  
Kogoesou na boku o terasu

Llego donde provenía la voz pero se quedo paralizado al ver semejante escena, frente el se encontraba un joven de cabello rosa y ojos violetas algo nunca visto en verdad por el, hasta llego a pensar que en verdad era un ángel… la persona que en este momento se encontraba cantando empezó a bailar suavemente recorriendo cada rincón de ese extenso jardín, donde se hallaban varios tipos de flores y árboles de cerezo que dejaban caer sus pétalos haciéndolo ver mas hermoso mientras Yuki observaba la escena

Tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru

kono te no naka o surinukete  
Negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru  
Boku o michibiku kasuka na shiruetto

Seguía cada suave movimiento de el joven con su mirada no podía moverse de su lugar, incluso el viento movía los suaves cabellos de el joven a el compás de su baile, lo recorría con la mirada de arriba a bajo y de abajo a arriba simplemente ese joven ere realmente hermoso.

Nagasareru fuan dake o tsugeru yasashisa mo  
Eien ni mitasareta ashita mo hoshikunai

Kimi ni todokeru hazu no kotoba wa it's talk to myself

Kage mo naku hibi ni ochiru

Miraba como giraba suavemente y los pétalos de los cerezos lo hacían ver a un mas dulce, su voz además era realmente hechizante y sus ojos brillaban suavemente también su piel era moreno claro pero a la vez se veía suave y dulce

Furueru yubi de yume o kasaneru iki mo dekizu ni kuzureteku  
Tashika na koto futashika sugite nani o shinjireba kimi ni aeru  
Shiroku kieteku ano hi no shiruetto

Awaku somaru kisetsu o miageru

life winter dream Tachidomaru boku o sarau

También contemplaba como le cantaba a las flores, se notaba que el joven frente a el le gustaba mucho el canto… - pensando - después de todo no seria tan malo el estar en ese lugar ya que había encontrado algo verdaderamente interesante en esa mansión

Kaze ni kesareru torinokosareru mune ni kajikamu akogare mo  
Tsumetai toki ga yume ni tadayou sono te no naka ni uketomete  
Negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru  
Boku o michibiku kasuka na shiruetto

- aplaudiendo - Nada mal para un joven como tu –

El joven no había volteado a verlo solo se quedo callado dándole la espalda

- que acaso te comió la lengua las flores, como para no dirigirme la palabra –

- desde hace cuanto estas aqui? -

- escuche toda la canción –

- ya veo, me imagino que eres uno de los invitados de Maiko verdad –

- así es y tú eres –

- el señor de la mansión… Shuichi Shindou–

Abrió los ojos bastante impresionado – no puedo creerlo te ves mas joven que la señorita Shindou –

- porque lo soy tengo 19 años y ella tiene 24 y tú eres –

- Yuki Eiri –

- El famoso escritor de novelas –

- Vaya no sabia que alguien como tú leía mis novelas –

- no lo hago mi hermana tiene todos los libros que has sacado es normal que a veces la vea leyendo tus historias de amor, no se que hacías en este lugar pero tengo que irme –

Lo detiene sujetando su mano derecha y lo hace voltear para verlo frente a frente

- crees que te voy a dejar ir así nada más –

- suéltame por favor tengo cosas que hacer –

- como que según se tu hermana es la que se hace cargo de todo lo de la mansión, así que as de tener mucho tiempo libre –

- no lo entenderías –

- entender que eres un baka miedoso que no le gusta estar rodeado de gente a que le tienes miedo –

- no es ese el problema –

- ah no? entonces cual es – dice aun sujetándolo y pegándolo mas a su cuerpo

- suéltame ya – dice algo sonrojado por el contacto con el rubio

Con su mano libre le acaricia la mejilla y se acerca a el cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los de el algo los hace caer a ambos a el suelo…

Shuichi voltea a ver que fue lo que paso y mira a Ryuichi que esta encima de los dos

- Ryu chan –

- Primo finalmente te dejas ver - no – da

Shu mira a Yuki y lo ve muy enojado así que toma a Ryu de la mano y sale corriendo junto con el

De esta te salvaste, pero nos volveremos a ver mi pequeño baka… - dijo sonriendo

Nota: bueno soy Blue Azul Acero y quiero agradecerle a Reykou Higurashi y disculparme con ella por haberla dejado sola con el capitulo 2 ya que ambas estamos haciendo este fic pero quiero decirte que el capitulo 2 me encanto y aquí tienen el 3 espero que sea de el agrado de todos ustedes

Nota 2: soy reykou! bien, lei lo ke blue me mando antes de publicarlo, agradecerle a ella el haber hecho este capi tan lindisimo y tmb a todos aquellos que lo leen, me han llegado varios mensajes pidiendome escenas romanticas entre yuki y shuichi, aqui ya va una gracias a el talento de mi amiga Blue, espero les agrade lo que viene! saludos y gracias por esto blue!


End file.
